


Ripples

by FeelTheThunder



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Has Issues, Bruce Is a Good Bro, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Poor Bruce, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelTheThunder/pseuds/FeelTheThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relaxation is taken to a whole new level for Bruce when Tony decides he needs a break from his work and what better way than to take him swimming? Despite the fact Bruce can't swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a oneshot I done a few years ago while on holiday. I got the idea while watching a parent helping a baby in thewater, I don't know how that one works, but oh well.

"Well it's the weekend again. Time to relax." Tony Stark leaned back on his desk with a yawn and stretch.

Across the room, Doctor Bruce Banner glanced up with a slight smile. He was surrounded by endless stacks of paper, scattered objects such as pens littered the workspace. He typed on the many screens above and around him and scribbled on the papers in front.

"Just another couple of days to me." He bowed his head and continued with his work, occasionally lifting his head to check the certain screens full of information. His glasses sliding down his nose every time, his hand pushing them back up when they did so.

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head at his lab partner, a smirk playing on his lips. He twirled a pen absentmindedly as he watched Bruce working. He turned in his chair towards the window, or ridiculously large glass wall that over looked the busy city of New York.

"Aw come on! You're no fun sitting working. You should get out sometime, see the world, do something other that working away in here." Standing up and strolling casually across the room, he stopped at Bruce's desk and leaned against it, placing his hand over some sheets the doctor had been reading from to grab his attention.

"And do what exactly? I'm not the best person to be socialising, and besides, you're in here as much as me." He snorted slightly. He sighed and lifted his head again when Tony pursued to stopping his work when he slid the papers away from Bruce. "Also, I've seen more of the world than you will ever see."

"Oh really? What do giant green rage monster egos do at the weekend?"

"Yes, really. And they keep their heads down and off the radar? If that helps you plan my 'weekend'."

Moving on to a different screen, Bruce slid his chair over slightly and started working again. The wheels gliding the shining white floor and skidding to a halt. When Bruce had first set eyes on this particular lab, it immediately became his favourite. He wasn't sure but he thought it may have had something to do with the two large glass walls and the fact he could see for miles out. The two genius' had started working together, Tony using his own lab less and less. Bruce had welcomed him eagerly, enjoying his antics and the lack of plain, boring silence. Even with the blasting music at times, he still enjoyed himself.

Tony glanced out the window again. The city was bright and bustling, the streets throbbed with life. People moving around, cars passing noisily. The usual day. Racking his brains, he thought long and hard as to what he could get Bruce to do. He wanted to show Bruce he could be more than just a lab partner and that he wasn't what everyone said he was. To show Bruce he actually cared about him enough to spend time with him outside the lab. Shopping was a no go. The noise and density would just unsettle Bruce and The Other Guy. Other than that, the only other probable option was to catch a movie. Then again the listings for this week were boring and dull.

Bruce caught Tony's thoughtful eye and blushed slightly. He wasn't used to so much attention from one person. Sure, Tony meant no harm and Bruce understood that, but the attention he gave him was still foreign to Bruce. The thought of someone going out their way to think of something to do with him made his both delighted and reluctant. Delighted that someone was interested in him, Bruce Banner not the Other Guy, and actually wanted to spend time with him. Reluctant to be in people's company when he could easily lose himself at the slightest thing and then, he was no longer himself. A monster, the Mindless Beast as Loki so kindly called him.

"I got it! I know what we should do!" Tony snapped Bruce back to reality with a click of his fingers and cry of delight.

:Got what?" Bruce frowned slowly, not liking the way Tony's eye shone. He couldn't help notice the 'we'.

"Swimming! In a pool! Jarvis, bring up the location of the nearest swimming pools." Within a few seconds, the screen beside Tony was full of different names of local swimming baths, their locations and distance from the tower displayed.

"Swimming….?" Bruce didn't know what to think. He could swim, well not drown. That was enough but was that really a good idea? To go into a huge pool with lots of people?

"Yeah! It's a fun way to spend the day, and from what I've heard, it's good exercise too. An even bigger bonus, look at the glorious day outside! The pool will be empty! There you go, weekend planned." Tony grinned as he selected the closest name on the screen and pinpointed it on a map he pulled up, all the while Bruce watching in silent thought.

"I, don't think that's a good idea, Tony. Not when other people will be there too."

"Fine. We don't have to go to one of those peasant pools. I have my own back in Malibu. I mean come on, we 'genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropists' always have our own pools." Tony glanced back at Bruce to see the reluctance in his friend's eyes. "Like it or not, but you're going swimming. It's a good way to relax and kick back from all the work you've been doing recently. Save the work please, Jarvis." Tony shut the screen down and skipped round Bruce doing the same to his screens.

"I don't have swimming trunks…." He knew though that all attempts to get out of this would fail. The first thing he learned about Tony was that if Tony had an idea or plan, no matter what he would complete or carry it out.

"We can buy them easily. Now come on, go and grab what you need. Towels, spare clothes, shampoo, shower gel, go now! We can spend all day there and since it's my place, we could always just stay the night and come back here tomorrow. Plenty of guest rooms" Tony leaped off the desk and made for the door. He strangely felt the need to add the comment about the spare rooms.

"Wait, you're going swimming too? Gee Tony I'm not so sure about this. I can't re-"

He stood up with a sigh and took his glasses from his nose. Folding them in his pocket, he turned to face Tony only to see his standing behind the door, an expression of impatience on his features. He's acting like a kid at Christmas, he thought to himself with a chuckle. Bruce sighed yet again and trudged towards the billionaire. He couldn't stop the smile from playing at the corner of his lips though. Although he didn't want to admit it, Bruce was looking forward to spending quality time with Tony.

Xx

"Hurry up, Brucey! I want to go in the pool!" Tony whined at the closed door, tapping his bare feet on the soft carpet.

A light shiver ran down his spine due to the lack of shirt. He had forced Bruce into coming, even when no one else agreed. The lack of enthusiasm from his best friend didn't affect his excitement. He even bought him shorts on the way, purple shorts. He liked Bruce in purple and couldn't wait to see them on. He thought that colour was extremely cute on him. He smirked to himself as he remembered Bruce trying to talk Tony out of his idea. Stuttering over his words, eyes shifting nervously, he found it… amusing. Yeah that's it. Only amusing. He'll admit it though, he feels different around Bruce that the rest of the team. Bruce understands him and he understands Bruce. When he and Bruce spoke, everything else just melts away and leaves them both in their work and each other. The thrill of his best friend collaborating on his work, helping and solving problems and equations that need solved is just getting to his head a bit. That's it. Nothing more than just a little fan boy over the doctor's work.

Tony lightly kicked the door and watched the handle, willing it to move. After what seemed a lifetime, Bruce emerged slowly. His head bent low and his cheeks reddening. He blinked when he seen Tony. Standing a few feet away, he wore plain red trunks with a simple black ring around the end of the right leg. He carried a pile of towels and various other items which he couldn't really see, his chest thankfully covered by the bundle in his arms. Bruce had awkwardly shoved on loose fitting shirt but didn't bother to button it, his towel hanging over his arm which he held in front of his chest purposely, avoiding prying eyes. He wore the new shorts and nothing more, his feet bare also. He didn't see the point in putting his shoes on to have to take them back off in less that two minutes.

Tony grinned at Bruce. He was right, he looked cute in purple. Tony shook his head slightly, 'fan boy' he reminded himself.

"Have to say, loving the shorts. You ready?" Bruce smiled and nodded, embarrassed still at the lack of clothes he wore. He mentally told himself that Tony had probably see him with even less clothes on before, particularly when he hulked out. That only led to his cheeks reddening further. He didn't understand why he was so self conscious around Tony. Usually he felt constantly like that, but he was even more so around the billionaire. Was it the fact that he wasn't scared of him, and that he even provoked him to see how far he could go? Or just the constant attention from the other man?

Tony gestured down the hall and nodded his head. Leading the way, the two men walked in silence. The pool was on the roof so from the floor they were currently on, the ride up the lift was short and awkward. Awkward for Bruce anyway, not Tony.

The doors opened to reveal the rooftop. Bruce blinked as he took in his surroundings. It was large, very large but that didn't come to a surprise to Bruce as when they had arrived at the impressive mansion, he had been showed almost half the floors and Bruce found himself lost and dazed within the first minute. Over to one side, three low and broad steps raised out of the smooth tiled floor, curved from one end to the other, shining with white marble material in the afternoon sun. A long dining table sat on the patio-like area surrounded by fancy, elegant chairs. The red velvet seat and glossy brown back looked brand new and the sleek, long legs held the chair magnificently. The cloth that covered the table was the colour of the red velvet, it was something only royals would see use for. Long dark shadows cast from the neatly arranged and identical trees sitting arms length apart and firmly in square pots that matched the wood of the chairs and table, stretched and ripped chunks of the furniture's colour away, leaving dark ragged gashes which added a much needed feral look. The trees stood, guarding the table nobly and ran the whole way round the raised area, ending their reign at the first signs of the descending platforms.

The pool was a different story though. Basic rectangular shape, wide and long, it covered almost all of the remaining space. The ground that surrounded the pool was neatly littered with sun loungers, all identical once again and the rough material matching the red velvet colour. At the end closest to Bruce, stairs the width of the pool led down into the calm, sun glistening waters. A diving board hung over the opposite side, the deeper end, Bruce guessed.

"What do you think? Tony broke Bruce from his thoughts and back to reality.

"It's, very….nice." Nice was an underestimation. And a very big one.

Tony chuckled at Bruce's expression as he gazed around again. He had hoped the scientist would like it, he had been right. One look to his face showed the awe and amazement.

"Come on, enough gawking. I want to swim!" Tony almost ran out the elevator.

Flinging the pile he carried onto the nearest chair that look similar to a sun lounger, he turned to check Bruce was still there. A smile spread over his face when he seen him slowly making his way over.

"Last one in!"

Bruce didn't react when Tony ran and messily dived straight into the deep end, ignoring the board and disturbing the still waters. He watched in amusement. As soon as the water swallowed his friend, Bruce quickly removed his shirt and draped it over the lounger next to Tony's towels in the same manner. He quickly walked to the stairs and started descending into the cool water.

Tony appeared with a loud splash and laugh. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, spraying water in all directions. Rubbing his eyes, the silence suddenly reminded him of the company he held as he glanced round until he spotted Bruce at the other end. He was slowly walking down the stairs at the other end. Tony chuckled to himself as he watched, before frowning. He never expertly Bruce to be as muscular as he was. Dark hair covered most of his broad, deep chest. He was much thinner than Tony had also expected, he was guessing from all the years he had been on the run and seeking residence in third world countries. Tony found himself moving closer for a better view of the oblivious man. He mentally kicked himself for getting carried away yet again. 'Stupid fan boy issues' he cursed under his breath and started swimming over to Bruce.

The water lapping around him was calming. He sighed slightly as the cold feeling washed further up his body, his stomach now completely engulfed. The silence shattered when Tony broke the surface. He was laughing, his hair plastered to his forehead and standing on end at the sides. Bruce caught his breath. He was like an angel. A soaking wet angel, but an angel none the less. Bruce caught him glancing over at him and quickly averted his own eyes back to the water.

"Come on Brucey!" He looked back at Tony who was now swimming towards him, a grin plastered on his dripping face.

"You go and swim, Tony. I'll just, uh, start in this end." Bruce smiled shyly, red creeping on his cheeks, nerves starting to show. Tony was, however, oblivious to the doctor's blush. He raised himself up to his full height once he was next to Bruce. He noted how Bruce's eyes burned into the water, occasionally wandering up to look at Tony only to shoot right back down again.

"What? Aw but it's no fun on my own." Whining and puppy eyes. Good one, Stark. "And besides, I brought you here to swim and relax."

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

"Tell me what?"

"That I eh, can't exactly, uh, swim." The red had turned to blazing scarlet now. He was getting tired of the constant blushing every time he spoke to Tony. He watched his eyes widen.

"You can't swim?" He couldn't keep the surprise out his voice.

"Not really. I could save myself from drowning if I needed to but… Yeah you could say that." Bruce mumbled, absentmindedly stirring the water with a finger. He avoided looking in Tony's direction, gazing over the edge and out into the distance.

Tony's reaction was not expected by Bruce. At all. He was silent for a while but then he started smiling. When the chuckling started, Bruce couldn't help but look over at him.

"That's all? Aw Brucey you had me worried there." He slapped a wet hand onto Bruce's dry shoulder. The sudden contact sent a shiver down his back.

"What do you mean that's all? Tony, you brought me swimming and I can't swim!" Bruce shook his head in disbelief, "I tried to tell you in the lab but you were so keen on coming, I didn't want to ruin it for you." Wringing his hands awkwardly, he hung his head slightly at the shame.

"Yeah? So? You can't swim. Big deal. I'll teach you." The last comment brought Bruce up short. He snapped his head up to find Tony with a stupid smile on his face. Teach him? That was….kind. No one was ever kind to Bruce Banner or even paid him any attention at all. People avoided him, tiptoeing around him in fear of angering the Other Guy. Since the incident, Bruce had practically been removed from civilisation, became an outcast, became a mindless rage monster. Any attention he received in the past few years was from people and organisations that were only interested in the Other Guy. Bruce avoided them as best as possible, moving from town to town, city to city, country to country. No one cared where he was. As long as he was nowhere near them.

Bruce felt his heart flutter. Tony did. Or Bruce believed he did. The fact that he spoke to him when they first met. Him, out of all the amazing legends in the room, Captain America, the demigod of Thunder, he walked to him. He was interested enough to talk to talk to Bruce Banner, he didn't even seem to be scared of him, going as far as poking him playfully and trying to see how well 'he had a lid on it'. Then he tried to change Bruce's opinion of the Other Guy, convinced he had saved his life. Then after the battle when Tony told him the Other Guy saved him, he could see the joy and admiration in his eyes. Yes, Tony paid him attention that he had always wanted. The kind where he knows someone cares enough to talk, to play and work with him. Not the kind that reduces him to feeling like nothing but a pile of dirt lying on someone's doorstep.

He liked Tony. A lot. Maybe even too much. Bruce had liked him since the first moment they met. He liked the friendly, talkative man he became when it was only the two of them. He loved the arrogant, impossible ass he became in company of anyone other than Bruce. He couldn't help see a glimmer of hope, Tony must trust him enough to be more personal around him. No. What was he thinking? He, Bruce Banner, had no chance with him, Tony Stark.

Bruce was avoiding his eyes, glancing anywhere but his direction. Tony rolled his eyes. Was he that worried about 'ruining' his fun that he actually agreed to come and do something he couldn't do? Just for Tony? That was touching, extremely touching. No one ever went out their way for Tony. Ever. So Bruce doing such a strange gesture made Tony delighted. He caught the blush and smiled again. He frown to himself. Bruce was different to him, he felt different around him. Like he could be himself without the worry of being judged. He liked that feeling, he never felt that very often. Ever since Afghanistan and what followed, he never became close to anyone. But Bruce. He wasn't afraid to show Bruce who he really was, he wanted him to see the real him, not the act for the public. He didn't like the guy that way though. No way. He couldn't. He just, valued him as a friend. A very close friend. No way was he in love with Bruce Banner, How would Bruce feel? No, Tony just liked him as a close friend. That was it. Nothing more.

"Teach me? No, Tony you don't have to. I don't mind if-" Bruce broke his train of thoughts. He stopped him before he could go any further.

"Nope, I insist." Bruce smiled at the determination in his voice. He sighed and nodded his head slightly, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Right. Come on, into the middle. It's not deep, just up to your neck." Tony grabbed Bruce's arm and half dragged him from the step he still stood on. He ignored the shivers as Bruce's dry upper body touched the water.

"Would now be a good time to mention that I hate my face getting wet?" He sighed and tried to keep up with Tony, his steps bouncing slightly.

"How do you wash your face then?"

"There's a big difference between being in a shower and a pool, genuis." Rolling his eyes, he stopped and looked nervously at the water which swirled extremely close to his chin. There is a slight difference in height, he reminded himself as he seen the water a little lower on Tony.

"Ok I'm not the teaching type so bare with me here. You should dip your head under to get used to the water. It'll make it easier for you." Tony didn't actually see much reason for Bruce to proceed with dunking his head. He felt curious as to what the doctor's locks would looked like when wet, He shuddered slightly, clearing his mind, That was one creepy 'fan boy' thought to have towards a close friend, he thought to himself. When he focused his attention on Bruce, he was just in time to see him reappearing for the water's depth, coughing with his eyes tightly closed. Tony gaped slightly. He was glad he asked that of the other man, his hair looked even better than when it was dry.

"Good, step one complete." Tony grinned and swam closer to the now soaking and shaking Bruce.

Bruce closed his eyes again with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, the water turning his usual mop of black, curly, greying hair into straight sleek strands that were plastered to his head and neck. Some curls stayed intact , sticking up when he ran his hand through them. Tony laughed when he removed his hand, catching a glimpse. Bruce didn't care, splashing Tony who protested loudly.

"What are you doing?" Bruce panicked as Tony suddenly started pulling him by the arm towards the deep end, the floor becoming harder to stand on with his head above the lapping water.

"It's ok, trust me. Start running. Move your legs like you're running. I won't let go, don't worry about that." Tony pushed off the floor and started moving backwards faster, giving Bruce no choice.

Trying to copy Tony, Bruce pushed himself into an almost horizontal position and started moving his legs in what he hoped to be a running motion, supporting himself with Tony. His hands gripped Tony's upper arms tightly and he concentrated his gaze on the man in front and not the water inches from his eyes. As if it were natural, the running changed into more vertical movements, small and frantic at first but then slowing and growing more steady.

Tony grinned and encouraged him by pulling them faster, never letting go of Bruce. Slowly and gradually though the loosened the grip. Although he would never admit it to even himself, he was enjoying the closeness.

Bruce's breathing was uneven as he tried his hardest to keep up with Tony and stop the ever persistent water reaching higher. The motion of his legs became much easier and he felt the drag from his arms lessen as he started moving himself. The grip suddenly loosen, his own grip on Tony automatically turned into a clamp.

"T-Tony!" He gasped as his mouth bobbed on the surface when he broke his full concentration on the water's level.

"I'm here," His voice sounding slightly in front of him relaxed Bruce. "You're doing great! Try and move your arms in circles too as if you're pushing the water from your face so it doesn't get wet." Bruce's arms started moving before Tony finished talking, as though they had been listening.

The wall finally became in reach, Bruce eagerly grabbing for support. Pulling himself up slightly, he gulped air and turned slightly to see Tony holding on to the edge also, looking at him, a casual smile on his face. He was so close, tempting him to close the gap.

"You're pretty good for a beginner. I'm impressed and that usually takes a lot to impress me." He moved away from the wall, stopping to float just out of Bruce's reach, keeping himself up by moving his arms in wave-like motions. "Try this now. Swim over to me."

"What? Tony, I really can't do this. I couldn't even hold myself up." Bruce sounded pleading, even to himself but he didn't care.

"I wasn't holding you. Well I was but I let go and you didn't even notice because you were swimming. Yeah it wasn't the best swim I've seen but for someone who couldn't swim a minute ago, I'd say that was pretty amazing." His voice wavered in volume as his head sometimes ducked slightly.

"Tony! You said you wouldn't let go!"

"Yeah but if I said that before, you would never have that and I'd be fishing out armbands and a rubber ring. You honestly thought I'd tell you to swim with your arms and still be holding them? Now come on, Brucey. I know you can do it."

Bruce eyed the distance between them. A metre or two, no more. Could he? Tony would catch him if he couldn't, right? As if reading his thoughts, Tony extended his hand towards him, cutting the distance slightly and offering help. Turning further, Bruce done the same with one hand and with a deep breath which he held, he pushed against the wall and started kicking. His arms started moving, picking up speed and stretching out more, his head still uncomfortably close to the water's edge. He felt the water creeping up his neck, his ears swallowed. His legs increased the kicking, trying to right himself, his arms moving in poorly shaped circles. The more he tried to hold his head out the water, the more vertical he became and the harder to move himself forward. He sucked in air and closed his eyes as the water creep further and further up, winning the battle. He felt the water chill his scalp, helplessly sinking down regardless of the panicky, jerky movements of his limbs.

Arms grabbed him and yanked him back up before he could be completely engulfed, pulling him into something hard and solid, yet comforting. He reached up and grabbed whatever it was, silently thanking and heart still pounding. He surfaced, gasping deeply and spluttering, he felt himself being dragged in the direction of what he guessed to be the shallower end. His head connected with the hard, solid object as he tried to pull his head out the offending water even further. Shaken up slightly and still gasping, he tilted his head once he felt himself stop moving and looked up at Tony. His arms were wrapped tightly around his neck while his head was resting on his chest just short of his shoulder and under his chin, the hard, solid object. Tony's arms crisscrossed over Bruce's back, cupping his waist and supporting his full weight. Their bodies snuggled together, fitting perfectly like a jigsaw. Bruce looked down again blushing but never let go. The contact was exhilarating but he didn't want to face the water again which lay in wait for him.

"Maybe you weren't ready for that. I pushed you a bit to far there." Tony grinned sheepishly, almost embarrassed.

Bruce gazed back up at him, lifting his head reluctantly so he could see Tony better. His deep brown eyes connected with his own.

"It's fine, I'm not the best at picking things up quickly anyway."

"Yes you are. That was pretty good. Either you are good at that or I'm just a brilliant teacher." Tony had started moving again but stopped when he felt the first step behind him. Neither made a move to part from each other though.

Tony stared down into Bruce's eyes. Dark, swirling brown eyes. They were amazing. He watched as Bruce licked his lips, a gesture Tony thought was both sweet and adoring. No, not sweet and adoring, amusing and peculiar. Not sweet and adoring. A lock of hair fell over Bruce's forehead when he ducked his head after realising Tony was watching him. Without thinking, Tony reached up and brushed it back in place with a hand, eyes never leaving Bruce's face. Underneath his touch, he felt Bruce freeze and wince, his heart almost breaking when he remembered when Bruce had confined in him about his childhood. Lifting his head up, Bruce looked at him, his expression unreadable. Tony felt his heart quicken as his hand froze, still hovering next to Bruce's eye. Why did he just do that?! That was not how friends act towards each other. Tony prepared himself for the worst. How was he going to explain that? Way to go, Tony.

Glancing up from the water which had suddenly become so interesting to Bruce, he locked gazes with Tony, his intense eyes on him. The air refused to leave his lungs as he felt himself being drawn into Tony's beautiful eyes. The air all rushed out in a gush, Bruce lowered his head and breaking the eye contact. He vaguely felt his hair falling onto his face but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to bother. Then it happened. Lightly grazing the skin next to his eye, an enjoyable touch skimmed over, reaching for the stray hair and pushing it back. Bruce automatically froze at the touch, wincing slightly until he realised the pressure wasn't growing. It lingered where it stopped, unsure of what to do. He looked up to find Tony's hand stretching up, the pressure evidently from him. He looked wary, cautious. Bruce blinked when Tony kept his finger on his forehead and with a comforting smile he lifted his own hand and removed Tony's from him.

When Bruce caught his eye, he wasn't expecting him to smile and take his hand. He really wasn't expecting him to grip it tightly with no sign of letting go. He swallowed, what was Bruce up to? All thoughts vanished when Bruce lifted his head higher, now level with Tony. The tinge of red was back.

"What?" Tony quizzed softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Bruce made the first move, wrapping his arms tighter around Tony's neck and pulling his head even closer to Tony's. Slowly, never letting his eyes wander from Tony's intense gaze, he inched closer. Bruce breathed softly and pressed his lips against Tony's soft lips.

The moment his lips touched his own, all Tony's thoughts and concerns about different feelings for the doctor disappeared and all that was left was love and lust. In the second it took for Tony to confirm this, he was already responding to the question, kissing Bruce back deeply in affirmative of feelings. Tony's hand snaked it's way onto Bruce's back, holding him tightly again him. Hands in hair, lips together, bare skin to bare skin, Bruce's heart had stopped, overrun by love and happiness. Emotions flared when the kiss deepened further by Tony, opening his mouth and speaking through his actions. Wanting as much as each other, Bruce let Tony take over, passing dominance and letting the passion grow and blossom each second.

Bruce was the one to break it, his need for air overruling his burning love for more. His eyes settled on the Arc Reactor which was shimmering in the rippling water, glowing brightly. He placed a finger over the blue light and traced the edge. He could hear Tony shaky breaths like his own, the kiss draining him of his ability to speak.

Glancing down at the visibly nervous man, Tony felt a wave of emotions, this time not denying them of what they were. 'So this is what a proper fan boy would feel' he thought as his hand reached up and cupped Bruce's face, tilting him up so he could see him. His eyes were averted away, lips twitching anxiously and red splattering his skin tone. He smiled down and nuzzled Bruce's cheek in a loving manner. Bruce, slightly dazed and confused as to Tony's reaction, instantly returned the favour. Nuzzling against Tony's shoulder with his forehead and leaning into the other man's touch. His lips found other lips, gracefully taking them in his own and showing his love. Tony closed his eyes and returned the love just as strongly as Bruce delivered.

"I think I love you." Tony heard Bruce whisper into his lips. He smiled into him., pressing his forehead to Bruce's and breaking their lips apart.

"I think I love you too." His own voice was softly and surprised him slightly.

He opened his eyes and lost himself in Bruce's perfect gaze. His fingers stroked his chest, playing and smoothing the soaking hair. He ran his nose over Bruce own, never breaking skin contact. Bruce squeezed his knees around Tony tighter, his arms gripping his neck still and never wanting to let go.

"I no longer think, Bruce Banner. I know. I know I love you. So fucking much." the lust couldn't be contained as it coated his voice, resting his head against Bruce's neck, breathing in his sweet scent.

"And I know I love you too. Too much to ever be possible to show." The response came with more love and lust than Tony could ever dream of. He was broke from his train of thoughts by an adorable giggle.

"What?" Tony lifted his head and stared at Bruce who lips pulled back into a grin.

"My swimming lesson. Didn't turn out the way I ever thought it would have. More like a dream come true for me. My very own love lesson," Tony's only response to that would have been a slight smirk and pressing his lips back on to Bruce's, after mumbling something sounding like, 'A+ for you', where they felt so right and so wrong. So wrong that he could ever be a possibility for Bruce Banner. Right that when they connected, nothing else mattered. The world melted and died around them, leaving only him and Bruce. Tony silently cheered the sudden change of fate, turning into something that both he and Bruce needed for each other. Love.


End file.
